Beauty and the Beast
by crazygirl4132
Summary: a Once Upon a Time and Grimm crossover with Monroe and the citizens of Storybrooke  along with an OC
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows the story of _Beauty and the Beast_, right? Well, what if I told you that what you thought was true, wasn't actually 100% factual? Belle was a young woman that was very different from the rest of the people in her village. For instance, she was always wearing dark colors, but that only enhanced her beauty, and everyone knew this. She was very bubbly, except she usually kept to herself whenever she felt the jealous stares of other women, but she couldn't help the way she looked.

One day, on her way home from the book store, Gaston cornered her and asked for her hand. Disgusted, she refused and pushed the brute away and ran home. The Duke heard about her refusal to his son and told her if she did not marry Gaston, she would be banned from the village. "Banish me then," she answered bravely, "I will not marry someone that I do not love, especially one who is so vain." This angered Gaston and his father, and she was driven out of the village at sunset.

The Beast lived in his castle about 5 miles away from Belle's home village with some of his servants, the rest ran away when they heard the witch was casting the spell. Betrayed, the Beast locked his gate and locked himself up in the west wing, hardly ever coming down. However, this changed when Belle was banished.

Belle was running through the woods, away from a pack of wolves that found her about ten minutes after the sun sank beneath the horizon. Surprisingly, she was ahead of them when she noticed a gate up ahead. Mustering as much strength and energy she could, she pushed herself to the gate and was discouraged to find it locked. She glanced behind her and saw the wolves coming quickly, so she climbed the 20 foot tall gate, avoiding the hungry carnivores nipping at her heals. When she landed on the other side, she didn't stop. She ran up the stairs of the castle, pushed one of the heavy doors open, and slammed it shut. Safe inside, she tried catching her breath with her eyes shut, completely unaware that she wasn't alone. she opened her deep blue eyes only to find herself staring into the crimson eyes that belonged to the owner of her refuge. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"I'm sorry for trespassing, but I was being chased by a pack of wolves, and this was the only place that I found that was safe," she explained.

"There's a village 5 miles north from here, why didn't you go there?"

"I know, I used to live there, but I was recently banished for some bizarre reason and that's why I was in the woods in the first place," she answered simply.

"Why did they banish you?" he asked cautiously.

"I wouldn't marry the duke's egotistic son." He nodded, eyeing her.

"You aren't afraid," he pointed out. Anyone who saw his pointed ears, sharp nose, crimson eyes and furry face would always cower in fear, and once they've seen his sharp teeth...they're outside being ripped apart by the wolves.

She shook her head smiling, "You are correct, I actually find your appearance to be quite fascinating."

"Fascinating?" he asked confused. She nodded. "Well then," he said smiling a little bit, ":You're welcome to stay here if you'd like, unless you have somewhere else to go..." he trailed off.

"Nope," she said smiling. "Thank-you very much for letting me stay here..." she trailed off, realizing that she didn't know his name .

"Just call me Beast," he said.

"Beast. My name is Belle." _Fitting,_ he thought.

"Well Belle, let me show you around." He offered his arm, which she took, and showed her around the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

After about 6 months, Belle and the Beast fell in love, but neither one admitted it.

"Tell him!" Mrs Potts and Chip would tell her.

"Tell her!" Lumiere and Cogsworth would tell their master. The conversations would always go as followed:

"But, what if he/she doesn't feel the same about me?"

"What if he/she does!"

"I'll let him/her tell me if they do feel that way, no use getting heartbroken." Chip, Lumiere, Mrs Potts and Cogsworth would sigh and go about their merry business.

However, one day Belle was tired of waiting and went up to the Beast and asked, "Beast, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, what is it Belle?" he asked hiding his excitement.

"I-um, I love you," she murmured, cursing herself at that fact she can't tell him.

"Huh?"

"I love you," she tried again , but only to have it slightly above a whisper. Her face was red as an apple and she was still cursing herself. Luckily he had sensitive ears, so he heard her this time. He smiled and hugged her so tight, she was afraid that she was going to pass out.

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear. All of a sudden, he started glowing and lifting into the air. He let go of Belle and he transformed back into his human form with a smile that would put Cheshire Cat to shame.

Three months later, they were happily married and they even had a double wedding with snow white! However, when the curse was put into affect, Belle was pregnant and when she was coming over to "our world," she ended up loosing the baby and was unfortunately unable to produce any children. The Beast was could still turn into his beastly form, but the preferred term would be blutbad and he would rarely turn into his "true form" thanks to his wife calming him down whenever she needs to.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Ok, so I know that this sounds rushed and a jumbled mess, I'm sorry T^T. I had a hard time figuring out how I can end the faerie ale and enter the "real world" while explaining what has changed. By the way, Belle still dresses in dark colors and Monroe (the Beast) dresses the same as he does in the show. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

In the town of Storybrooke, Eddie and Serenity Monroe were frantically searching for Henry. "He went this way!" Eddie yelled sniffing the air. The couple ran to the edge of the town, but stopped when they were 5 feet away from the sign.

"Henry!" Serenity cried, running dangerously close to the town border.

"No!" Eddie cried, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him. "Serenity, you know what would happen of we tried to leave."

She began weeping in his arms and asked, "What if he's hurt?"

"I can't smell his blood."

"That doesn't mean he's not unconscious!"

"Serenity, he'll be fine, we'll just have to wait here until he comes back."

"What about Regina?" she asked looking up at her husband who scoffed.

"I told her he was missing when we found out." She nodded and sat on the grass with him following suit. About two hours later, a yellow Volkswagen beetle pulled up and stopped in front of them. henry exited the vehicle and ran to the couple who jumped up at the sight of the car.

"Henry!" they cried and hugged the boy.

"Where have you been? We've been so worried!" Serenity exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, it's just I had to meet my birth-mom," he explained. That's when they noticed the figure leaning against the vehicle.

"hi, my name's Serenity Monroe, and this is my husband Eddie. Thank-you for bringing Henry back," Serenity said shaking the woman's hand.

"No problem, but I'm a little confused. Henry told me that his mother was evil and he didn't even mention anything about his father."

"She is, she's the rotten mayor of Storybrooke," Eddie explained, earning a jab in the side and a scolding look from his wife.

"But I thought you two were is parents."

"No, we're just good friends of Henry's. We wish we were his parents, but Regina adopted him before we even had the chance," Serenity admitted.

"Then where's his mom?" the woman asked looking around.

"At her house," Eddie answered angrily. _She's his mother and she's at home probably sleeping with Graham while her son is missing. She didn't even look worried for a second when I told her about Henry. "He's probably out playing," she said. Yea right,_ Eddie thought angrily.

"Henry, do you want us to take you home?" Serenity asked.

"No," he replied shaking his head. "I want my mother to."

Serenity nodded and said to the woman, "Well, it was nice meeting you-"

"Emma, Emma Swan, and it was nice meeting you too."

"Goodnight Henry, Miss Swan," Serenity and Eddie said and walked home hand in hand.

When the Monroes entered their home, Serenity asked her husband, "Are you alright?"

"That woman couldn't even make sure her own son was safe. We're not even his parents, but we care more about him than his own family! Not to mention the fact that she was probably sleeping with Graham while we were out looking for her son!" he yelled flipping over the coffee table and collapsing onto the couch in a huff with his face in his hands.

"I know, Eddie, I know," his wife sighed sitting next to him. "I'm just as angry as you are about this, but there's nothing that we can do," she said sadly, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"She doesn't even deserve to be his mom, or mayor! She doesn't care about the people, or Henry! All she cares about is her power. I wish she would just die."

"Eddie don't say that!" Serenity exclaimed. "Yes she's evil, but she's still the mayor and not to mention my sister!"

"You deserve to be mayor more than her! I wish the two of you would just trade places." She looked at him with tears in her eyes, and a broken heart.

"Why, so that you could be married to her instead of me?" she choked.

"No, honey-"

"No, I get it Eddie! You know, you didn't have to marry me if you loved Regina more." she stood up and headed for the bedroom when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Now why would I ever marry someone inferior to you? I'm still surprised that you wanted to marry me. Serenity, what I meant was, I wish that you were Henry's mother, and the Mayor, with me by your side," he explained.

"You know, I could run for Mayor, and I'm sure that I would beat her."

"Why don't you?"

"I don't know, you know how Regina gets when there's competition. She goes out of her way to exploit the truth in order to get what she wants, no matter how much someone wants it to be a secret."

"Riiight," he said forgetting for a moment that his "true form" could be the thing that ruins the election for his wife. "I wonder if Rumplestiltskin still has his magic."

Her eyes widened and she said, "Eddie, we swore never to go to him! You know the price for his magic!"

"It's the only way!" "No, it's not! We'll find another way, just promise me that you won't go to him."

"Fine, I promise," he said and went off to bed for the night.

"I really hope you keep your promise," she whispered and went to bed as well.


	4. Chapter 4

While Serenity was working at the Animal Shelter the next day, Eddie Monroe decided to pay a visit to Mr. Gold's Pawnshop. When he entered the shop, he was greeted by a Mr. Gold, who seemed as though he was expecting a visit from the blutbad. "Mr. Monroe, what can I do for you?" he asked nicely, with a hint of knowing reflecting in his eyes.

"Do your powers stills work here?" Monroe asked.

"Not one to beat around the bush eh?" Mr. Gold asked with an amused smirk. Eddie, however, just stared at him, waiting for his answer. "To answer your question, yes, I do still have my powers. However, there are...limitations on what I can do," he admitted. "Why do you wish to know?"

"I want to know if you can use your magic to help me."

"Help you what?"

"Look, Regina doesn't deserve to be Henry's mother. When he ran off, Serenity and I were the ones who frantically searched for him, and _I_ was the one to tell Regina that he was missing. Not only that, but Regina is completely selfish!"

"Aren't you selfish for coming to me and wanting Henry for yourself?"

"Serenity and I spend all the time we can trying to spend time with Henry, and Regina would rather have sex with the Sheriff than help search for _her_ son! Forgive me for wanting to give Henry the family that he deserves." It took every ounce of his being to control his anger while saying this.

"So what is it you want me to do Mr. Monroe?" Mr. Gold inquired calmly.

"I want you to change the curse, since I know you were the one who created it, or make Regina sign over custody over Henry, or something!"

"And, does your wife know you're making this deal?" Monroe was silent, looking ashamed that he was going behind his wife's back to make a deal with the man that he swore never to go to. Seeing this, made the pawnbroker smirk. "I see," Mr. Gold finally said. "You do realize that all magic has a price?"

"Did you forget Rumplestiltskin, that I was turned into a hideous beast?"

"Ah yes, that's right," Mr. Gold said faking recollection. "Now, for me to do what you ask, what are you willing to sacrifice?"

"What do you want?" Monroe asked suspiciously, beginning to regret coming to the man in front of him.

"I want your unborn child," he stated simply.

"What is it with you and children?" Monroe asked before Mr. Gold's words truly sunk in, and when they did, his eyes grew wide. "What do you mean 'unborn child'?"

"Didn't you know? Your wife is pregnant." Eddie's jaw dropped. "She didn't tell you yet?" The father-to-be was speechless, making his only response a shake of the head. "So, do we have a deal?"

That snapped Monroe out of his reverie and he immediately responded with an angry "No!"

"Fine," Mr. Gold said a little angrily, even though, deep down, he was happy to know that he wasn't selfish enough to agree just like Cinderella had. "Thank-you for wasting my time then Mr. Monroe. If that is all, then I shall be getting back to work." When Monroe exited the store, he glanced over at the Animal Shelter with a smile on his face, and walked home with a skip in his step at the thought of him becoming a father.

However, he did not take into account that Mr. Gold could tell Regina, or even his wife about the deal that Gold and him almost made.

When Mr. Gold arrived at the Mayor's office, he was greeted with the woman clad in black with an annoyed expression on her features. "What is it Mr. Gold?"

"I just wanted to stop by and chat, that is, if you're available."

"And what did you want to 'chat' about?" Regina inquired.

"A business deal that I almost made not too long ago, in fact, it was only about a half an hour ago."

"Oh?" This sparked Regina's interest, replacing her annoyed expression with one of complete curiosity.

"Indeed, and this deal was brought to my attention by none other than your brother-in-law," he added, trying to reel her in.

"What did he want?" she asked a little confused, but intrigued nonetheless. Her sister and her brother-in-law swore never to go to Rumplestiltskin, but here Rumplestiltskin is, telling her that the blutbad had broken that oath.

"He asked me to either interfere with the curse, have you sign custody of Henry over to him and his wife, or something else along that nature," he answered, smirking at the cold and angry look that Regina was displaying at the sound of these words.

"He. asked. for. what?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"You heard me, he wants custody of Henry. I mean, after all, him and his wife _did_ freak out when Henry went missing," he pointed out. The Mayor was seething with so much fury, it was amazing that she didn't turn green and go off on a rampage, much like the Hulk.

"What did he give you in return?"

"Nothing. I asked him for his unborn child, and he immediately refused the whole deal."

"Unborn child you say?" The wheels in Regina's mind were turning, already formulating a plot to destroy the man who wanted to have _her_ son. Mr. Gold left her plotting and walked away with a smirk clearly evident on his face. He had created even more drama in this town, and it will only escalade from here on out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry it took a little while for me to post this, but it's up! Thank-you for the reviews on it :) and please review some more! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

When Serenity arrived home, she was greeted by her husband, who grasped her by her torso beneath her arms, picked her up, and spun her around, causing her to giggle. "Why are you so happy Eddie?" she asked when he placed her back on the ground.

"No reason, just wanted to say hello to the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Aww, thank-you honey," she said smiling and kissing him on the cheek. She walked into the kitchen and placed the groceries on the counter.

"Let me get those," he offered.

"Alright." She walked over to the coffee table and saw an envelope from the doctor's office. _He didn't read this, did he?_ she thought to herself. She looked up from the paper and noted that he didn't appear to have read it. _But the way he greeted me,_ a small voice said, but she pushed that voice away and opened the letter. She smiled at what it said and called out to her husband.

"Yes?" he asked popping his head in the room.

"I'm pregnant!" she yelled excitingly. His face lit up for the second time that day and hugged her the same way he did when she returned home.

"That's wonderful!"

"You knew about this didn't you?" she asked suspiciously. He took a deep breath, readying himself to face the wrath of his wife.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Mr. Gold." That was all she needed to hear before she paled and sunk to the sofa with tears in her eyes.

"You didn't, did you?" she asked quietly looking up at him. He shook his head.

"No, I didn't agree to his terms. I care a great deal about Henry and Storybrooke, but you and our child are way more important to me. I would _**never**_ trade in our child for _**anything**_." She sighed in relief and suggested that they went out to celebrate.

Unbeknownst to her, Madame Mayor decided to head down to Granny's restaurant at the same time as the Monroes. Although, the Mayor met them there, and when they entered Granny's, the immediately felt the intense glare from Regina. They walked over to a random booth by the front of the place, and they sat down at the exact moment Regina stood. She walked over to them, heels clicking with each step she took on the tiled floor until she stopped right in front of their table.

"Hello Regina, " Serenity greeted.

"Hello Serenity," she greeted through clenched teeth.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, yes there is. You see, Mr. Gold tells me that you want my child, and even asked for his help to get Henry out of my custody and into yours." The Monroes stared at her with wide eyes, then looked at each other, and back at the mayor. "Is this true?"

"Of course it's not true," Mr. gold answered for them from behind Regina. She spun around and glared at him, only to have him smirk in return. "Do you really believe that they would go against their oath to stay away from my business deals just to gain custody of their nephew? The one that already looks up to them like the parents he deserves?"

"What did you say?" she demanded, grounding her teeth.

"My dear Mayor, it seems that you are having difficulties hearing today," he pointed out with a smirk. Serenity, Eddie, and the rest of the diner's patrons quietly chuckled at this.

"Well, then, good day Monroes, Mr. Gold," Regina murmured and left the establishment.

"Thank-you Mr. Gold," Eddie whispered and the older man who only nodded.

"Just keeping her out of other people's business."

"How can we repay you?" the blutbad asked quietly.

"I want you to look for something for me, something that's hidden in the woods, and I cannot get to in my current condition," he answered, gesturing to his leg.

"What is it?"

"Come by my shop tomorrow at noon and I shall tell you everything you need to know." Eddie nodded and looked back at his wife who looked as thought she was going to faint.

"Are you alright?" Eddie asked concerned. "Yes," she answered and looked up at Ruby who decided now was a good time to take their orders.

"What do you suppose Mr. Gold wants me to dig up?" Eddie asked trying to bring his wife out of her current state.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it cannot be good." He nodded in agreement and looked out the window at the forest that he will venture into in the not-to-distant future.


End file.
